1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic still camera system using a solid state image-pickup element. It specifically relates to an electronic still camera system in which a solid state image-pickup element is completely reset before an object is photographed.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, in an electronic still camera using a solid state image-pickup element, it is well known that a reset operation is required for removing all of the residual electric charges in the photodiodes, the smear charges in the transmission path, and the like, by performing an empty read-out operation on the solid state image-pickup element before the shutter is opened.
By the way, when an object is fairly continuously photographed by using such an electronic still camera as described above (succeeding photographs are made at an interval not shorter than a period required for one frame or one field photographing), a significant residual image may remain in some cases depending on the object being photographed so that resetting is insufficient only by the empty reading-out just before initial photographing. With insufficient resetting, the charges which have not been removed are mixed with a succeeding shot to affect the quality of a picture.
In the case where a series of sequences is successively repeated as in a video camera, the above-mentioned problem is reduced. However, it is not suitable to so continously operate an electronic still camera because of the high electrical power required.